paper_mario_roleplayers_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Kotashi
"I'm not giving in to someone like you!" ~ Kotashi Hamida Kotashi Hamida is one of the protagonists who comes from Earth, which he calls the real world. ''In his world, he lives in harmony and comes to usually help out Mario from the ''Mushroom Kingdom Online game world. He wields a sword, which he's able to use to fight any of the enemies he comes across, being very close to Mario and fights alongside with him. Being one of the players to get trapped in the virtual reality game known as Sword Art Online, he was similarly bought back into the virtual reality game world by playing Mushroom Kingdom Online ''from his own world, being transported directly into the world as a game avatar into Mushroom Kingdom. Backstory Throughout Kotashi's childhood, he was a gamer who seemed to be inspired by VRMMOs. His first VRMMO he officially got into was ''Glory Gun Extravaganza ''which inspired him as a gamer to continue on playing through VRMMOs. When the infamous ''Sword Art Online '' was officially released, he played the game, unknowingly finding the dangerous factors led by the game. Using his game to connect and sign up into the ''Sword Art Online ''game servers from his Nervegear, He was captured into the game, as being stuck into the Virtual Reality of ''Sword Art Online. He eventually figured out he had to fight his way to the final floor of the game's 100 towers to beat the game and leave the virtual reality. If they die in the game, they also die in the real world. Eventually, two years passed with him being stuck in the virtual reality, till the game eventually ended by the black swordsman named 'Kirito, '''helped end the virtual reality all with the help of his friends. Despite those two utter chaotic and dangerous years in the virtual reality, he also discovered that the usage of Virtual Reality games aren't an experience of having fun, but it's also an experience of meeting new people. Thus, he found the unknown and mysterious game of ''Mushroom Kingdom Online ''which had been sold into stores mysteriously, and as it was sold, many previous SAO players had bought this game as well. The experience became exactly as mentioned with ''Sword Art Online, this time, it wasn't for the purpose of wanting players to experience a new world at hand, but something as a usage of players data to create something father more dangerous. Kotashi eventually was stuck into the world of Mushroom Kingdom Online, not knowing how to fix the problem at hand. However, even with these problems, he had to continously fight no matter what. Personality Kotashi had been one of the many ''Sword Art Online ''players, having dealt with a strong burden on trying to save himself from the virtual reality. Throughout this, he has gained massive courage and confidence to face off against any enemy and get through the toughest situations. He's very brave during situations and also compassion to many of his friends, going and fending off with his friends in ''Mushroom Kingdom Online. ''He usually sees a possibility in everything, but that's where he comes off quite reckless, charging into battle with very little strategy and ideas. He can be quite goofy at times, playing around with his friends when situations aren't so tough at hand. Even throughout his travels, he seems to keep good ideals in motion, never giving up on his goals that're set. He keeps his mind focused in battle, always trying out new things to attack his enemy, where he can come off somewhat unpredictable. With the mindset always serving for his friends, he has many great partners and companions throughout his journeys. Powers and Abilities While Kotashi appears to be a game avatar, he still retained many of his skills from the game of SAO, transferring his data completely onto MKO. He keeps this in mind as his most powerful techniques come at hand. Similar to how Kirito handles his blade in SAO, he raises up most of his Sword Skills to a high level, to deal effective damage on his enemies. While being a game avatar, it helps resist against exhaustion, stamina overuse, and endures any attack, but only lowering the HP Bar that comes along with the avatar he uses. He's also able to access a hologram-like menu, to send messages, activate and store items, put on different armor, and even log-out if needed be. It seems to come quite handy instead of living as a non-game avatar in the world of MKO. He has many attacks to attack his foes with and special techniques to damage enemies. Many of the attacks include : Skystrike Slash, Skystrike Slash Ultimate, Streamstruck Smash, Super Sword Spin, Blade Boost, which significantly help him battle, even with the strongest opponents. Gallery 2e6a3bb41c6aa4ee9e6dff4acf313fad.png Category:Character Category:Characters